


The Stitches You Sewn

by SleepyShadow17



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyShadow17/pseuds/SleepyShadow17
Summary: Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life.The Cube is the whole reason why Autobots and Decepticons now fight, with humans stuck in the middle and having to join the war to prevent their own extinction. So what happens when the Cube creates a new lifeform as a possible seam to pull both species together?An Optimus Prime x Reader story
Relationships: Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Before time began, there was the Cube.

We know not where it comes from,only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life.

That is how our race was born.

For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil.

And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space.

We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world.

And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay Sam, you're up," Mr. Hosney called out, breaking me out of my trance.

My twin brother glanced to the side, his eyes meeting mine. "Good luck," I told him with a reassuring smile. We had been practicing this presentation for days due to his nervousness and our want to get the A's so our dad will take us to get our first car. It definitely didn't help that his all time biggest crush Mikaela Banes and her boyfriend Trent sat right in front of us.

He picked up his backpack as the class quietly snickered in the background. It was then dropped beside his feet as he stood up in front of everyone else.

"So... for my family genealogy report, I picked my great, great grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky, one of the first guys ever to make it to the Arctic Circle," he explained with a flutter of his hands.

He reached down to open his backpack only to have Mr. Douchbag fling a rubber band, it hitting him square on the neck with a pop.

My brother winced as I glared at the back of the boy's head. "Quit it," Mikaela snapped.

"What?" He asked with an innocent shrug.

I backhanded him in the head. "You know what."

He turned back, about to make a snarky remark only for the teacher to interrupt him. "Responsibility people!"

Everyone turned back to the twin, prompting him to continue in his presentation.

He laid out or grandfather's old instruments. "So like, these are the tools of a nineteenth century seaman-" people giggle a little bit and his eyes dart to me.

I nod at him with a small smile. "You can do it," I mouth to him.

"-the quadrant, the sextant-" I roll my eyes as more people join in.

"'the compass, and his glasses," he finishes.

The teacher decides to chime in right then. "This isn't 'Show and Tell' Mr. Witwicky, this is 11th grade."

Sam jumped at the opportunity.... like I told him not to. "Yeah, I know, it's just that I'm also selling this stuff on Ebay to go towards my car fund? They make really cool Christmas gifts and are at a low, low price-"

"Sam-" Mr. Hosney tries to interject. 

I facepalm. Why? Just...why?

"Right," my brother continues, "anyway I guess years of hyperthermia froze his brain, and he ended up going blind and crazy and drawing a bunch of symbols while talking about a giant ice man-"

He was interrupted mid sentence as he went to pick up an old newspaper by the bell. "Thank you everyone. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight," the man announced.

The students rushed out, leaving the class room except for us two and the teacher.

I patted my twin on the back with a good luck and left. I had already gotten my grade so I'm set,

I jumped into the back seat of my dad's car and handed him the paper. 

"A+," he read out with a squint of his eyes. "Good deal, now we just have to wait for your brother."

"Speak of the devil," I said when Sam came running towards us with a grin. "A-."

Our dad reached forward with a grunt. "Lemme see it. Yep, an A is an A. Let's go."

=TIME SKIP=

We pulled into a Porsche dealership, slowing slightly.

"No, no, no, DAD!" Sam shouted. "YOu kidding me??"

He bounced in his seat with a grin.

I rolled my (e/c) eyes at him. I loved my twin to pieces but sometimes I wonder how we came from the same family.

"Of course I'm kidding," dad deadpanned.

I chuckled. "Did you seriously think our first car was going to be a Porsche?"

He sighed. "You're a cruel, cruel man."

The car now turned into a different dealership, one that seemed way more plausible. Basically a junkyard with price tags.

We parked and I got out with a slightly hopeful smile. There must be a diamond in the rough somewhere around here. 

"Dad," Sam groaned. "Have you ever heard of a forty year old virgin?" He asked.

I snorted.

"Yeah, so what?" The man responded.

Sam started pointing at different vehicles giving them different years of virgins as I walked away. 

"Gentlemen, hello!" A dark skinned man called out as he walked towards my family members. I immediately walked back to join them. "And lady," he added with a wink.

I raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country, without the runs, at your service," he introduced.

"My son and daughter are here to buy a car," our dad explained.

"And you came to me?" The man pressed a hand to his chest. "Well, that practically makes us family. Call me Uncle Bobby B."

He put an arm around each of our shoulders and brought us closer. A little too close for my comfort. I dodged under to get out and walked around as the strange man droned on about "the first enchilada of freedom" or something.

I walked up to a filthy yellow Camero, wiping my finger across the hood. Sam soon joined me. "Racing stripes," I whispered to him.

He nodded as I opened the driver side door and slid into the seat with my twin joining me in the passenger. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he reached over and wiped the dirt off of the center of the steering wheel, revealing a strange insignia. "Whoah."

Bobby Bolivia walked up, looking confused as hell. "Where'd this one come from? Hey Manny, what is this?"

A man peeked his head out from the garage. "I don't know Bobby, that's loco!"

"How much?" Our dad asked after seeing our interest in the vehicle.

The man hummed in thought. "Well, uh, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, five grand."

I peeked my head slightly out the window in confusion. "But the paint is faded."

"But it's custom," Bobby argued.

"It's custom faded?" Sam sassed back.

"I'm not paying more than four thousand," our dad informed.

At that, Bobby snapped to action and turned to us. "Get out of the car."

"What?" I asked.

Sam got out and turned to the man, "But you said that cars chose their drivers."

"Well sometimes the drivers have cheap ass fathers, now get out,"

I opened the door with a huff and stood out. My (e/c) eyes rolled in frustration and I slammed the door which then seemed to cause the other one to open and hit the beetle next to it.

Dad turned to me, his eyes narrowed. "(Y/n) what just happened?"

I threw my hands up. "I don't know, I swear!" I exclaimed.

"No worries, we'll just get the hammer out and bang these out! Hey Manny!" He called.

"Cover your ears sweetheart," an unknown voice called out. My eyes darted around as I tried to find the origin, but I did as I was told.

Sam looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I gestured him to quickly do the same. He did, trusting my judgement.

A high pitched sound rang out, causing the glass of the cars around us to shatter. Everyone ducked to avoid any possible flying shards.

We all quickly stood back up, and my brother rushed to my side. "How did you know this was going to happen?" He whisper shouted.

"I didn't, a voice just told me to cover my ears and I listened," I snapped back.

I glanced over and saw that the Camero next to us sat there, unharmed. My eyes widened in shock. "Look," I told Sam, gesturing to the car.

He looked over, jaw slightly dropping.

Bobby looked around, panicked. "Four thousand!" He exclaimed to our dad.


	3. Chapter 2

I sat in the passenger seat in silence. Sam kept glancing over until I finally had enough of it.

"Yes?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

He sighed in frustration. "Aren't we going to talk about what just happened?"

I shrugged. "Look, I'm just as surprised as you are, but the best thing we can do for now is to wait it out. I mean, if he really wanted us to know yet he would have told us by now. But until then, we wait," I explained my reasoning with a huff.

He froze for a second before coming back to his senses, as if remembering he was the one driving. "He? What do you mean he?"

I stared towards the front, mulling it over. My thoughts turned back to what happened. There was a voice sounding like it came from the radio, then there was a high pitched noise that broke all the surrounding windows except from the Camero. With a new decision set in my mind, I turned back to him.

"People call boats by 'she' so why can't I use 'he'?" I asked with a shrug.

That seemed to calm him down rather quickly. One of the few times I was glad he was as dense as he is.

We slowed down at the house and pulled into the garage. Same rushed out to the door at the side of the room before he realized I was observing the car. "What are you doing?"

I grinned at my brother. "I'm seeing what I have to do with the car to clean it up for the party." With that I made my way to my room, changing to shorts, an old sports bra that I didn't mind getting wet, and an old t-shirt.

Back at the garage, I gathered a bucket to fill it with soapy water and a long handled brush. "Sup," I greeted. "Mind if I call you bee? With the pendent on the mirror? Yeah, I'm calling you bee."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Bee asked, using different snippets from his radio. "I know you came to the conclusion of me being alive."

A grin now crossed my lips. "And thank you for confirming it. I wasn't so sure about it at first, but now I am."

"Fuck," he replied, the exasperation rolling off of him in waves. I dipped the brush in the water with a chuckle and started scrubbing his hood. He shuddered, flinging small water droplets at me. "That's cold."

I shrugged with a small smile. "A little, you'll survive."

We spent the rest of the time in silence until I finally stepped back, relishing in the spoils of my effort. Even though I was now soaked.

"Alright, all finished. Now I need to get dressed. Don't reveal any secrets while I'm gone," I called out as I left.

"Haha, very funny."

=Time Skip=

We rode down the road in peace until the car was turned down a familiar street. I groaned. "No. No, no no. We are not picking up Miles."

He glanced over, his eyebrows furrowed. "What? (Y/N), he's my friend, do you really expect me to go to the party without my friend?"

My (e/c) eyes rolled at that. "Yeah, and he is also an idiot."

He scoffed. "Yeah, but he's an idiot who is my friend."

I smirked. "Don't blame me if he is an idiot who also embarrasses you in front of your crush by acting all Tarzan or something."

We finally pulled in front of the subject who we were speaking of's house. He walked up to the vehicle with a grin as soon as he saw me. "In the back babe."

I scoffed. "This is our car, so no. You get in the back."

The boy frowned at that before finally giving in and slumping in the backseat. "Your sister's mean."

"Cheer up Miles, we're going to a party," Sam told him, ignoring the comment about his sister.

We arrive and the two instantly get out, my brother following his friend...who instantly climbed the nearest tree. Knew it. 

I leaned against the hood and smiled when I spotted Mikaela coming towards me. "Hey!" We hugged. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," I said with a grin when I saw Sam instantly walk over when he finally realized his crush was next to me. This was of course after he was able to get his supposed "friend" out the nearby foliage.

Trent instantly frowned when he saw them come over before he smiled, as if remembering something. "Hey, aren't you the one who tried out for the team, right?"

"Me?" My brother asked, pointing towards himself. "Oh no, that was just research."

"On what?" Trent asked with a smirk. "Sucking at sports?"

I glared at him, a malicious grin gracing my lips. "Actually, no. It was a magazine on the link between football and brain damage. You would like it. Really It had little coloring pages, mazes, even little pictures so you don't really even have to read," I finished with a small mocking excited clap.

Sam snorted at what I said making the jock angrily move towards him, only to be stopped by Mikaela stepping in front of him. "You know what? Stop."

The boy scoffed and walked away. "Whatever. I know where ther-" I zoned out at that and got into the driver's side of the car.

"Who's Gonna Drive You Home?" started playing in the radio.

I snorted when I observed Sam's crush walking down the dirt road. "I know what you are doing Bee, and I fully support it."

With that, I jumped in the back and Sam got into the driver's seat. "It okay with you if I take her home?" He asked.

I grinned and leaned back into the seat. "Of course."

"You're the best sis," he said with an expression matching mine but tinted with relief.

I nodded, suddenly tired with the day's events. Maybe a short nap will do me good.

=Time Skimp=

It was now dark and the car was parked on lookout point. "What the hell? Bee, how did we get here?"

The radio seemed to tune in for a little bit before answering, as if searching for the right words. "Sam walked Mikaela home."

"Why is that?" I asked, confused.

"The engine wouldn't start," he explained.

My eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Why is that? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, gave them more time together," he said.

I deadpanned. "And so he left me in what he thought was a perfectly normal vehicle alone, past dark, with the doors unlocked." I facepalmed. "Dammit Sam."

"Let's get home, shall we?"

I huffed. "We shall."


End file.
